Pressure
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker is in a lot of pressure to bring Jarod back.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


Pressure   
By: 24 

  


Miss Parker walked towards the kitchen and fixed herself something to eat for breakfast. When she was finished with eating she headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that she locked the door and made her way to her car and headed towards the Centre. She was in a lot of pressure in tracking and capturing the Centre's most successful pretender that they've ever had. She remembered when she found out that there were two more pretenders that the Centre had. One had escaped with Jarod and one had been left behind believed to be dead, but was not. Then they found out that they weren't as good as Jarod was and that's why they left Eddie to have his own family until he was shot dead after Alex shot him. 

She drove into her reserved parking spot in the Centre's lot. She looked up at the large building in front of her as she stepped out of the car and sighed. Her "father" was always on her to track Jarod and bring him back. He always tried to remind her of the deal that he had put towards her and her twin. Bring Jarod back and you will live. Her psycho twin was no better. He was almost always in the tech room trying to gather information on where Jarod was. He would hound Broots for any information concerning Jarod. This day was no exception. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Trying to get info on our runaway lab rat." 

"Get your own tech and find him. Leave Broots alone because he works for me. Stop hounding him." 

"Come on sis. Dad did give us that ultimatum after getting back from the island." 

"Shut up Lyle. You don't belong here. Go track Jarod yourself if you want, but leave this room." 

"Hey I need to bring Jarod back to the Centre too." 

"Well goody for you. Now leave us alone because we have a pretender to catch. 

Sydney and Broots watched as the siblings had their little fight. 

Mr. Lyle stormed out and left the three to themselves. She watched as Lyle stormed out of the tech room and smiled at his back. 

"Good my psycho twin is gone. Have you found a lead on Jarod yet?" 

"No, I'm sorry Miss Parker." 

"Have you been chatting on the computer or have you been working?" 

"I've been working." 

"And still no luck on getting a lead on Jarod." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Well sorry isn't an excuse. I want information on Jarod yesterday." 

"Miss Parker I know that you are under a lot of pressure to bring Jarod back, but Broots is trying." 

"I know and I'm sorry. It's not easy with what my "father" said after we got back from the Island." 

"I know it hasn't been easy with Mr. Raines in charge." 

"No, it hasn't." 

"I'm sorry Broots I didn't mean to yell at you." 

"It's okay Miss Parker." 

"Now please can you get a trace on Jarod." 

"I'm trying." 

"Well try harder." She said as she stormed out. 

Going to her office she stared outside and looked at the ocean. She can hardly wait to capture and bring Jarod back to the Centre because then all the pressure would be finally over. 

She turned to the paper that was in front of her and started to write in her report about Jarod. She was dreading handing it into Mr. Raines as she finished it. She stood up and walked out of the office with the report in her hand towards Mr. Raines's office. 

"Hello Miss Parker." 

"I see you brought the report in, but you still failed to bring the Centre's prized possession back. Remember the deal. The one who brings Jarod back will get to live while the other one dies. 

"I know." 

"Good now leave." He said as the report was laid on his desk and he snatched it up. 

She walked out of the office and once more towards the tech lab to see if there was any progress on tracking Jarod. She walked in to find Broots busily typing into the computer and walked up to him. 

"Anything yet?" 

Broots jumped as he heard Miss Parker behind him. "Geez Miss Parker give me a heart attack why don't you?" 

"I'm sorry Broots. I'm just checking if there's any progress." 

"Nope, sorry." 

"Fine. You know where to find me when you have good news." 

"Yes, I know." 

Miss Parker walked out of the room and back towards her office. She sat down and stared at her mother's photo. She wondered if her mother were alive would she be in this much pressure. 

The day ended and she drove towards her house, she unlocked the door and put her keys onto the table. She took off her coat and put it into the closet and then took her gun off and put it in the closet. After that she went towards the mini bar and poured herself a glass of Vodka. She sat down with her Vodka and stared out the window. 

She hated that she had to be in so much pressure just because of Jarod. It always came back to Jarod. Her entire world revolved around the Centre's prized lab rat. She was so tired of the chase, but knew that if she left that she would be hunted just like Jarod was being hunted. 

The End. 


End file.
